Había que Partir
by MigLi-san
Summary: El caballero dorado de Cáncer tenía pendiente una lista de cosas a realizar antes de partir. El destino, le sumó una aún más importante, que lo retrasaría un poco más de lo previsto. "Se enamoró de la muerte. Una muerte con símbolo de rosa." [ManigoldoxAlbafica]


**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Deseo que alguien se apiade y reaviven este perfecto spin-off animando el resto del manga.**

 **Amén.**

* * *

Había que partir.

Partir no era fácil, tampoco tan difícil.

Conocía la muerte, en definitiva, esa era su mejor defensiva y ofensiva en el campo de batalla.

Había gente que no merecía el fin, caer desde ese monte. Otra simplemente, tenía que concebir la muerte entre sus propias manos, siendo asfixiados como simples moscas del inframundo que eran, títeres débiles gobernados por el mal.

Odiaba la muerte, y a la vez, esta era su aliada.

Pero siempre el destino es irónico, tan imprudente e impredecible que tarde o temprano terminó por regalarle una sorpresa a el.

Se enamoró de la muerte.

Una muerte con símbolo de rosa. Perfumada, hermosa y atrayente que definitivamente iba cada vez mas enredandolo en sus redes. Las espinas lo estaban esperando, y eso mucho no importaba cuando el aroma de los pétalos lo drogaba y embebía en una sensación de éxtasis. Sus ojos solo la miraban a ella, que había decidido habitar en el cuerpo de un delicado y bondadoso hombre que, al igual que el, tenían un mismo objetivo: Proteger a Athena.

Aún recuerda tenaz como conoció a ese ser de cabello color cielo. Era tan simple como ser presentado por su diosa ante todos, bajo la impronta de un hermoso nombre haciéndole juego: Albafica.

 _"Albafica..."_ , recuerda haber susurrado mientras la brisa hacia danzar los largos cabellos del contrario. No había sido un choque de miradas, mas bien era una intriga que los invitaba a observarse el uno al otro, un poco mas tarde, descubrió que el también había llamado la atención del peli-celeste.

Y así fue, como comenzó a correr contra reloj, como armó la lista de deseos a cumplir.

Si, le sorprendió verse a si mismo priorizando puntos a realizar, colocándolo aun por encima de patearle el trasero a la muerte. Prepotente, dándose una auto-confianza sacada de las historias griegas en donde los héroes eran arrogantes pero de buen corazón, tal y como el, puso en su punto número 1:

 _1) Conquistar al caballero dorado Albafica de Piscis._

Claro, tres puntos aparte estaban por debajo, y aunque uno era totalmente relevante, fue aplazado por la belleza. Era contradictorio odiar y amar a la muerte al mismo tiempo, que estos dos sentimientos compartan la misma lista a realizar.

Lo intentó, y vaya si lo intentó.

Pero el cangrejo era persistente.

Ya tenía una colección repleta de cientos de _"No."_ , ahora iría por el sí.

Porque si se lo proponía nada ni nadie podría vencerlo. El destrozaría todo obstáculo a su paso con tenazas de acero, inquebrantable y noble. Varias veces trató de jugar sucio.

 _"Te llama la Diosa Athena." "Necesito ayuda, no se sobre algunas rosas." "¡Hay una fuerte discusión en la casa de Libra!" "¡Fiesta en la casa de Aldebarán!"_ , o cosas como esas frases inventadas, fueron usadas como viles trucos y excusas solo para que ese bello hombre de rostro angelical y frío salga de su amada cueva. Porque el siempre lo supo, Albafica amaba a sus rosas, aunque estas trajeran consigo ese veneno mortal, ese que recorría sus venas, ese mismo que le colocaba el manto negro y la guadaña.

 _"¡No te acerques!" "¡Aléjate de mi!" "¿Es que acaso deseas morir?"_

 _"Aún no."_ y sonreía altivo, siempre en respuesta.

Y así transcurrían las horas, meses, incluso años.

Hasta que la ansiada noticia que muchos odiaban escuchar pero que el tanto ansiaba llegó: La guerra santa había iniciado.

La perfecta y mas exquisita excusa para patear a Thanatos, para desquebrajar su cuello entre sus manos, mutilar su esencia, liberar sus fantasmas y tan escondidos miedos. El rencor se encargaría de darle la fuerza suficiente, y la valentía que expresaba en su estoica mirada le ayudaría a afrontar cualquier resultado que se presente. No existía la opción de perder, era un empate, o la muerte de ese infecto Dios. Un Dios cruel, que no debería ni existir. Haría destellar su cosmos en todo su esplendor, dándole fin a un sueño, haciéndose uno con el cielo, para luego, si esa era la decisión del destino, quedar por siempre en el firmamento, como parte inerte del universo y su basta luz.

Pero antes, el punto uno debía ser cumplido, y no había tiempo, el reloj lo estaba ahorcando, el minutero lo acuchillaba y amenazaba con arrebatarle una oportunidad por cada vez que se distraiga. Apuró los tramites, aceleró los planes, recurrió a la invasión. Basta de ser ignorado, basta de sentir que no iba a poder cumplir todos sus deseos. Tocaría a esa belleza, arrancaría a esa rosa del jardín.

El olor a rosal lo invadió, al igual que esos ojos abiertos y sorprendidos que se clavaron en su mirada como si fuera un fantasma imprevisto.

 _"Ya no queda tiempo."_ , sentenció, en una seriedad que solo le mostró a el. Su mano tembló, y se permitió ser débil, con la confianza suficiente le mostraría todos sus demonios. Parpadeó, con un gesto de desesperación que venía reservando desde hace mucho. El pisciano se alejó, pasos cortos, indecisos, temor. Avanzó, el temor nunca era mas fuerte que su decisión de triunfar, aguerrido, con todo lo que poseía, todo su ser, salió de su caparazón y pidió un por favor con tonos de súplica.

 _"Manigoldo..."_

El susurro ansiado, una vez en brazos del caballero de Cáncer. Si, por fin había atrapado al pez entre sus tenazas. Lo saboreó, sintiéndose al borde de una extasiada muerte por veneno, un veneno de lo mas exquisito, al igual que su piel, tersa y de porcelana que se aseguró de marcar a cada centímetro. El olor de su cabello fue grabado en todo momento, mientras el deseo de mas placer y el contacto de la carne lo llevo a ser irracional. No era tiempo de pensar, sino de actuar, de arrebatar esa castidad con los dientes, arrasar con esa persona, llevárselo consigo a los confines del desasosiego y sin razón que brindaba hacer el amor.

Porque el lo amaba.

Porque sabían que era el inicio de algo hermoso, que acabaría ese mismo día.

Una bienvenida y una despedida, como las mariposas que solo viven 24 horas.

 _"Te amo.",_ escuchó decir por fin de esos labios provocadores, que tampoco se privaron de probar su piel. Y lo quería, el también quería sentir la caricia de un pétalo, que una rosa tan hermosa y única se entregue a el. Ahora la tenía en sus manos, arrancada del jardín, emanando perfume solo para su persona.

Fue feliz.

Ahora podía partir.

 _"Adiós, mi vida."_

Si, el sinónimo de la mas hermosa muerte fue su vida, ese breve instante, esa unión, había sido el único momento en el que realmente se sintió vivo. Supuso que eso era el amor, ese sentimiento tan dolorosamente bello.

 _"Había que partir."_

Más fue la sorpresa, que el que partió antes no fue el.

Y quiso llorar.

Quiso cumplir aún más el 2ndo objetivo de su lista.

 _2) Acabar con el Dios de la Muerte._

Lidió con eso, pudo vencer, las imágenes de una enorme paliza propinada en la mejilla de ese hombre repugnante transcurrían reavivadas en su retina como a un gran trofeo.

No estaba, su rosa ya no existía en el plano físico, el se había ido dejando su típica pero siempre mas que recibida estela de belleza. Fue magnifico, honorable y un noble de gentil corazón que siempre tuvo que apartarse del mundo. Que lo cuido, que lo alejó de si mismo para proteger al canceriano de su veneno.

Pero cuando cedió, cuando se entrego, era su propia despedida. No se trababa de Manigoldo, Albafica predijo su propio final antes que el de su amado. Ambos estaban trazando el futuro, uno en el que un inminente adiós con acentos de muerte hacía eco entre su inconsciencia. Partió antes, dejando un devastado caparazón roto que ya no podía repararse, que ya no le servía para protegerse con su típica sonrisa engreída.

Ya no hacía falta seguir estando allí, había que partir, había que encontrarlo del otro lado, a el, al amor de su vida, al amor de su muerte. Entonces, habiendo obtenido la gloria de amar a su adorada rosa demoníaca y golpeado a la mismísima cara repugnante de la muerte, cumplió su último objetivo.

 _3) Morir._

* * *

 **Autora:** _MigLi-Chan_

¿Quiero ver el mundo arder?

Por cierto, soy de Cáncer.

¿Reviews?

Sayo~


End file.
